1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite substrate, a light emitting device, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 2011-049245 A (see particularly FIG. 6) discloses a method of manufacturing a side-view type light emitting device.
In such a manufacturing of the light emitting device cited above, separating a first lead and a second lead from a lead frame may complicate the operations in an electrical continuity test of a light emitting element and/or a light emission test of the light emitting device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composite substrate and a light emitting device that allows relatively good work efficiency in the electrical continuity test of the light emitting element and/or the light emission test of the light emitting device even a first electrode lead and a second electrode lead have been separated from a lead frame, and to provide a method of manufacturing the composite substrate and the light emitting device.